Winter Winds
by Lady Kara Thrace
Summary: Winter Winds lead to magical happenings at Hogwarts. What will Snape do when Hermione is the object of a dangerous obsession?
1. Shopping Shenanigans I

I.

Diagon Alley. November.

The coldest November on record, that's what the newspaper said. Hermione was inclined to believe them. She could feel the cold cutting through her jumper. Her nose felt like it was going to fall off. But like everything else in her life Hermione had to brave it, this time for Christmas gifts.

Thankfully, Diagon Alley was quiet except for the wind. Winter winds, the sort of winds which signaled something magical was about to happen. Hermione laughed softly, she was beginning to sound like her mother. By the age of twenty-four Hermione had seen more magical things than any one human had a right to. All she lacked now was direction and someone to share those magical things with. But she doubted she would find either anytime soon.

After the war Hermione sat for her NEWTS, she spent time at the Burrow with Ron, visited Harry; none of it felt right anymore. Not that she didn't love the boys of course, but after Hogwarts there was something missing. England didn't have Wizarding universities; rumors were that Dumbledore had been gathering the resources to open the first not far from Hogwarts—the dream had died with him. Since Hogwarts, Hermione had ceased to have a purpose in the Wizarding world. Voldemort was dead. The time for adventure was over—so why did she feel so lost?

"My apologies" Hermione heard the voice too late as she stumbled forward. As luck would have it a strong calloused hand caught her elbow, steering her upright before she could hit the cobblestones.

Hermione turned to smile up at her rescuer only to find herself face to face with Severus Snape. They both nodded awkwardly in greeting, Hermione blushing as he helped her straighten her hat.

"It's good to see you Headmaster." And so it was. Hermione had given Hogwarts and its current headmaster a lot of thought recently.

"I could say the same Miss Granger." He shifted from foot to foot discreetly.

Since the war there had been a bond between the two. Not something anyone would acknowledge of course, nothing remotely worth talking about, but there it was. Few knew that Hermione had saved Severus Snape's life; in fact, no one knew outside of Snape and herself. She had wanted it that way. At first the great bat of the dungeons was resentful, had taken to berating her furiously whenever they met at one of the yearly parties.

After his name had been cleared and he retook his rightful position as headmaster of Hogwarts (also her doing—though none would dare say so), Severus Snape no longer stopped her in the streets to remind her of what a miserable know-it-all she was. Not to say that the man was anything less than a bastard. He still hated Harry and Ron with a passion—he just hated her less. A perk that Hermione enjoyed on the few occasions they bumped into each other in public.

"How is Hogwarts?" she enjoyed the asking, even if the reply was always the same.

"Dunderheads, the lot of them." She felt the warmth of his hand as it brushed against her cheek; the skin continued to tingle after it was gone.

"You haven't changed a bit Headmaster."

They stood at the entrance to the bookstore awkwardly neither knowing quite what to say. It was the usual way of things. One can only make polite chit chat for so long before you run out of things to say. 'That is when the interesting tidbits come out' she thought wistfully. The headmaster never allowed it to get that far. And so she made her usual apologies: things to do, presents to buy, and left him be.

It took effort not to continue the conversation since he followed her through the threshold, but the holidays were coming and it would not do to dawdle. Besides, Severus Snape hadn't changed that much; he was still the bitter, tormented professor she had always known—the one who had never seemed to enjoy her company. If he tolerated her now it was best not to push her luck.

Shopping for books her parents would enjoy took hours, and was not at all aided by the sneaky glances stolen through the bookshelves when the headmaster wasn't looking. Snape had never been a handsome man; as the youngest professor at Hogwarts he rightfully should have been the fantasy of many a girl—the fact that he wasn't was a testimony to the severity of his looks. Hermione herself had found his looks visually appalling as a child, but then she never would have entertained a fantasy about a professor. As an adult however…

"Miss Granger, have you found all that you need?" the clerk asked obliviously.

Hermione blushed madly and rushed to the register with her purchases. It wasn't right to be thinking of the professor that way—especially without his express permission. Even if he did look a bit like Alan Rickman, the only actor she had ever wanted to shag.

"Have a good day, Miss Granger."

Hermione thanked the clerk with a kind smile. The girl looked like she was working her way through Hogwarts. If only she could find a job in the Wizarding world. The ministry was hiring she supposed, but she didn't want to be an auror. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She missed Hogwarts to be sure, but she missed learning more.

"Oh no!" Hermione lurched forward, cursing the slippery step as she tumbled onto the ground, her parcels falling about her into the thin layer of snow.

"Thank heavens you weren't this clumsy at potions."

Hermione blushed as her eyes landed on the dragon hide boots of the headmaster. Somewhere in the seven years since the war, Snape had decided to buy something new for himself. They were a fine pair of boots; she wondered how much they had set him back. Of course, probably nothing considering the monetary compensation he received for his part in the war—an idea Hermione had passed along to the ministry before returning to the muggle world.

"Miss Granger?"

The same hand that had brushed her cheek hours earlier was reaching down to grasp her own. Hermione placed her slender hand in his, her eyes filling with wonder at the spark that shot through her. Perhaps the idea of the winter winds was not quite so ridiculous. Their eyes met briefly; for a moment Hermione thought she saw a flicker of curiosity behind his but then it was gone. Whether he would admit or not, Snape had felt it too.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Snape bent to gather her parcels in his arms without further words, sneaking quick looks at her when he thought she was dusting herself off. Winter winds or no, Hermione got the feeling that something magical was about to unfold.


	2. Shopping Shenanigans II

II.

Severus tried not to flinch at her touch. He hadn't seen the insufferable know-it-all since the last celebration of Voldemort's untimely demise; had it already been three years? His refusal to celebrate stemmed from innate skepticism. It came as no surprise to anyone that he would never believe Voldemort was gone for good. The bastard had been too crafty. Of course, he hadn't expected to live past the war either. Look how that turned out.

And it was this young woman he had to thank for all of it. She'd changed since that fateful day in the shrieking shack. As a child she had those horrible buckteeth, that bushy hair, and an inferiority complex. He'd never seen an uglier teenager if he were honest—barring himself at that age. Looking back he could have easily sympathized with her; well, he should have. But he was shall we say preoccupied. Being a spy had taken its toll on his soul (if he dared hope he still possessed one).

It shocked him how many of his students and colleagues thought he would change once the war was over. As if he were anything other than the snarky, possessive bastard he was. He supposed being a spy had exacerbated his personality quirks, but to image he would be all rainbows and butterflies was absurd. For the second time in his life, Severus had quickly pushed away any company he found himself in. Except for a few that dared brave his foul temperament.

He'd never thanked her for saving his life. Not properly. In his own way, not biting her head off for giving him a second chance _was_ appreciation. Truth be told he tried to avoid her as much as possible. And yet, here they both were: he was still ugly, but Miss Granger—she graduated from that ugly duckling stage after leaving Hogwarts.

He envied her if he thought about it. She'd settle down with a good bloke one day, do something productive, have some babies. Even if she threw her life away on one of the Weasley boys, she would never be alone.

"Headmaster?" her voice was soft and those damn honey-colored eyes looked concerned. He hated when she did that. He felt naked.

That night at the shrieking shack she had given him that look. Her eyes were watery then, filled with unshed tears, and he remembered thinking that those eyes unlike so many others saw into him. The moments until Pomfrey took him away were the longest minutes of his life. He didn't remember much after reaching the castle, but he remembered the way she so tenderly cradled his head in her lap. The way she wrapped herself around him: like a lover, like she cared, like his continued existence in some way mattered to her. There were nights when he still craved that feeling. Maybe that was why he found himself longing for her company.

"Would you fancy getting a drink Miss Granger? It's only a little ways to the Leaky Cauldron."

Severus watched a pretty blush stain her cheeks with vested interest.

"I would love to" she said softly.

Severus adjusted her parcels in his arms. He couldn't help but notice as they were walking that she appeared to be excited—like his students when he announced a Yule ball. Severus frowned. She was getting her hopes up. He had no intention of reliving the past with her. Or maybe it was his company that brought out the feeling she reserved only for learning? A vain hope if ever there was. He didn't know why he bothered to care; this meeting would probably be the last for another three years if luck would have it.

"Greetings headmaster" Tom nodded from the bar, gesturing to a booth in the back. Severus was glad that the pub was mostly empty; he shuddered to think anyone would recognize them. He had acquired a bit of notoriety since his trial.

"Whiskey for you, Miss Granger?" Severus asked politely.

"I'll just have a butter beer if you don't mind, I don't think my parents would appreciate me arriving splinched."

She laughed and the husky sound made his skin crawl. He hated to think he was so desperate that he would bed a former student, but he couldn't help his bodily reaction to her. If a goat looked at him the right way he might be tempted to join the ranks of Aberforth and animal lovers everywhere. If he were being realistic he would have to admit that Miss Granger made a lovely woman. Especially compared to some of her former classmates—that Lavender Brown girl for instance with her unusually flat rump. When he returned with their drinks she was still watching him with those deep eyes, shyly, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It occurred to him for the first time that he might have made quite the impression on her as a child.

"So what brings you to Diagon Alley in the middle of November, Miss Granger? There's been no news of you in the Wizarding world for quite some time."

He watched color rise in her cheeks. It came as a surprise to her that he kept an eye out for her accomplishments. It came as a surprise to him as well. It was almost subconscious, the way he expected her name to pop up. It was quickly becoming apparent that he wasn't the only who made an impression.

"Early shopping; never unprepared—that's my motto. I'm living in the muggle world with my parents. I expect I'm having a bit of a challenge finding my place in the Wizarding world."

Severus watched her take a long swig of her butter beer; he admired the way her mouth so gracefully latched onto the tip before realizing she required a response.

"One would think Miss Granger you would have found it by now. What of the ministry? Surely a know-it-all like you would be of use there."

It was a lame attempt at humor; an attempt to find familiar ground. One he regretted as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Apparently, know-it-alls aren't valued by this ministry. I should probably be going. It was nice to see you headmaster, as always."

Severus passed the tumbler from hand to hand. She was gathering her parcels the muggle way. It took longer, and made it more difficult to manage alone, but he said nothing. Hermione Granger was unprepared despite her motto. She was fading out of the Wizarding world. All that talent and drive gone, it would be a shame. Severus tipped the rest of his firewhiskey back and slammed the glass on the table. He loved the way she jumped.

"The deputy headmistress has been searching for a suitable replacement without luck. I imagine she would rest easy if the Gryffindor princess were to take up the position after her." She bristled but there was no response. He had her right where he wanted her. "Interested, Miss Granger?"

Hermione gracefully retook her seat. Good. Tonight he would kill two birds with one stone: Hermione Granger would return to her rightful place in the Wizarding world and Minerva would finally be off his back.

"You really need to pick better names for us headmaster."

He tried not to be drawn in by the playful smile. Severus Snape did not have friends. He had one once, but Lily had been such a long time ago. He spent the better part of his life wrestling with that childhood love, he did not know whether he could do it all again.

"What would you have me call you?" he inquired.

Hermione reached across the table to cover his hand with her own. There it was again. That damn spark; it made his skin tingle and he resented it. She was nineteen years his junior. Less than an hour ago he had had ever intention of forgetting about her. Now the little chit would be in his life ten months out of the year. He was a bloody masochist.

"Hermione," She brushed her thumb over his knuckle lightly. "Call me Hermione."


	3. Shopping Shenanigans III

III.

"Hermione I just dont see the rush."

It was Saturday, and Hermione had everything packed into four neat little boxes. Professor McGonagall owled her less than two hours after her meeting with the headmaster to congratulate her and invite her for tea. Her former teacher was thrilled with the choice of replacement, and for once Hermione felt secure in the knowledge that everything would be okay. Truth be told, it had been a long time since she felt safe like that. Her family however didnt feel the same.

"Mum, I told you. Professor McGonagall isnt as young as she used to be. She needs me to take over her classes in the interim, in preparation for next term. I thought youd be happy for me."

Hermione took time to secure her old school things in her trunk. After spending the better part of a day arguing, she still had every intention of going back to Hogwarts. How many times had they promised to support her decision to be a witch? Perhaps they were banking on her not fitting in at all. It pained Hermione, but she had every right to move to the Wizarding world. She would always be a muggle-born, but the muggle world simply wasnt her home.

"Hermione, of course I want you to be happy. But after all that went on there, do you really believe that you belong in a world like that? Death on your doorstop, ignorant, selfish beings bent on pure-blood supremacy. Is that really what you want? To constantly have people look down on you."

The argument was always the same. In many ways Hermione regretted restoring their memories after Australia. Shed had lots of explaining to do, with them being in an entirely different country, in an entirely different lifeexplanations she wished she could take back. No matter how she phrased it now, her parents would always despise the Wizarding world for the damage it had done to their beloved daughter. Shed come back after the war, triumphant, but with a great sadness. Moody, the Lupins, Dobby, FredHermione was witness to so much bloodshed. And who wouldnt have wished to spare their children that kind of baggage?

"Mum, its different now. My entire life Ive been struggling to find somewhere I fit in. This is it, my one chance. Please dont try to take that away from me."

"Some things Hermione never change. Dinner is in half an hour, eat something before you go. Who knows when we will see you next" the older woman was halfway down the landing before Hermione heard her again, "and wear something pretty, will you dear? We have guests tonight."

Hermione dreaded dinner. She had hoped for a quiet evening at home, one last chance to convince her parents that things would be grand, and a nice goodbye. Now they had guests, and if she had to dress up that meant only one thing.

"Good evening, Mrs. Granger." The familiar tenor of a young man drifted up the landing. Hermione had to give her mother credit, she was definitely stubborn.

"James, how lovely to see you out of the office. Come in and have a seat, dinner should be ready shortly."

How delightfully tricky of them. Hermione had no illusions as to why James suddenly appeared at her parents flat. A desperate last resort, brandished as bait to lure her back to the muggle world. It might have worked when she was seventeen and lusting after her daddys business associatebut she was a grown woman now, not some clueless child. It irked her that her parents put her in such an awkward situation, but at least there would be no more arguing. They would eat, she would make decent conversation with the man, and then she would be off.

"Hermione, arent you done primping yet? Honestly, James I dont know whats gotten into that girl. Hermione?"

Hermione bit back a response. Her mother was most definitely not playing fair. After all those years of discouraging Hermione from forming any sort of attachment to James, here her mother was practically throwing Hermione at him. Had she no self-respect whatsoever? Hermione quickly threw her hair up into a clip and made her way downstairs before more damage could be done. She had on very little makeup, why bother when she was only going to be moving her things, and a long burgundy dress her mother had placed on her bed hours ago. In honor of Gryffindor shed said. More likely she had known James would be here all along.

"Oh good, there you are. Hermione, you remember Jason, Jason my lovely daughter Hermione. Bright girl, shes going to University tomorrow in Scotland."

James hadnt changed a bit. He was taller than Hermione, a decent 511, with rich brown eyes and tousled hair cropped close to his head. He smiled, kissing the back of Hermiones hand. It was a sweet gesture, one that might have resulted in a fit of giggles at seventeen, but she just smiled. It wouldnt do to get attached to Jamesshe was leaving tonight with or without her parents blessing.

"Good to see you again Miss Granger", he flashed a bright toothy smile at her, but all Hermione could think about was the dark, brooding headmaster of Hogwarts. James was more muscular than the headmaster, certainly younger, but there was something he lacked.

"Now, now. Stop flirting you two, dinner is served."

James was seated next to Hermione at dinner, another subtle move on her parents part, and couldnt seem to stop looking at her. Hermione caught him on more than one occasion gazing at her as she ate, but his mouth was rapidly moving as he talked about the latest and greatest procedures hed learned about. Hermiones mother meanwhile ate very little and instead spent the entire evening playing matchmakeroh James did you know that Hermione has studied thisHermione did you know that James likes to swim. Hermione blushed on several occasions, shocked and embarrassed at her mothers outlandish behavior. More than once she choked on a bite of meatloaf as her father made some innuendo and winked at his partner conspicuously. Good manners withstanding, Hermione had every intention to apparate out of the house after coffee.

"Hermione dear, James is on his way out, would you like to walk him to his car?"

"His car is less than ten feet from our stoop mother, I hardly think he needs an escort" she pointed out irritably.

"Dear, be polite. Your father would walk him out but he has to stay and help me dry dishes. Go on, we wont wait up."

James grinned at her, and Hermione found herself again thinking of the headmaster. She wondered briefly if Severus had ever smiled at a woman like thatconfidently, arrogantly, as if she was falling out of her knickers just to have that moment with him. Hermione doubted it. It was no secret Severus had not sought out the company of another woman since Lily. She wished some man would desire her like that, like she was the last woman on earth. James had never known a love like that, she could tell. He was just some good-looking bloke who never had trouble with the ladiesdespite his boring muggle lifestyle.

Hermione grabbed her coat and walked him out to his car, shivering in the cold winter winds. James, handsome or not, muggle or not, was simply not for her. She just couldnt imagine spending a lifetime with someone like him. He was too good.

"I had a nice time tonight Hermione. Your mother told me you were going to University, perhaps youll come back and visit sometime?"

He looked hopeful. Perhaps in another life Hermione could look upon that boyish face and fall madly in love. Maybe she could build a home with that strong lad. It wasnt his fault that her parents were so pushy.

"Maybe, James. Goodnight."

James leaned forward to capture a kiss, but Hermione quickly turned her head. His lips were smooth against her cheek, but there was no passion. No spark. Disappointing she thought sadly.

When she walked back into the house, Hermione found her parents standing next to the window through which they had been spying. It amazed her that neither looked the single bit guilty.

"So what do you think, Hermione? Its a shame youll be going back to Hogwarts, James seemed awfully invested in you. Perhaps youll reconsider staying?"

Hermione ignored the suggestive wiggle of her mothers eyebrows and moved past them to the stairs. She hated being treated like a child. Yet another reason it was time to go back to her world, Jason or no Jason.

"Hermione, please. I know it was a bit of a shock, but I wanted to show you all the possibilities that a life here presents. Where are you going to find another Jason? Youre twenty-four years old Hermione, its time to stop adventuring and start looking for a husband. Jason is a fine match; hed certainly keep you on your toes."

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye as she grabbed hold of her trunk and prepared to apparate. So that was what her mother thought?

"Jason isnt the problem mother, you are, good-bye."

And just like that she was gone.


End file.
